Merci pour les souvenirs
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Un Matt sur le point d'abattre froidement la personne qu'il aime, après quatre ans d'absence. Cela fait remonter de vieux souvenirs...deathfic


**Titre : Merci pour les souvenirs**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Death fic, yaoi triangulaire**

**Pairings : Matt/Mello à sens unique, Mello/Near**

**Notes : Les fans de FOB ont peut-être capté la référence à "Thanks for the memories", les autres, sachez que ce n'est pas une songfic.**

**Cette fanfiction a été écrite en parallèle avec "Le mot de trop", une autre de mes fics où c'est cette fois Mello qui tient l'arme. L'histoire n'a pas du tout le même contexte, ni le même genre, je reprend juste la situation de "untel pointe son flingue sur la personne qu'il aime".**

**Pour maximiser la lisibilité, les flash backs sont en italique.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Les mains de Matt ne tremblaient pas. Il n'éprouvait absolument rien, alors qu'il tenait une arme pointée sur la tête de son meilleur ami.<p>

Celui-ci le dévisageait d'un regard intense, couleur nuit d'orage; éclairs et nuages ombrageux.

Mail se souvenait du jour où il avait croisé ses yeux pour la première fois…

…

_Ils étaient enfants; mais à la Wammy's house, cela ne voulait plus rien dire._

_Il était numéro 2 à cette époque, avant que Near n'arrive._

_Et Mello était numéro 1._

_« Ce serait bien si tu mourrais, déclara le petit Matt avec un sourire innocent._

_Comme ça L me choisirait moi, et pas toi. »_

_- Si tu veux être choisi, deviens le meilleur, répliqua sèchement le jeune Mello en le regardant d'un air grave._

_Son sourire en avait vacillé._

…

Ses doigts devenaient glissants de sueur à l'intérieur de ses gants. Il avait les bras tendus, et savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus la position très longtemps.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dis…pourquoi lui et pas moi ?, interrogea le roux d'un ton très calme, mesuré.

L'expression du blond se crispa. Toute la moitié gauche de son visage se plissa en vaguelettes de chair brûlée, formant un paysage en mouvement, comme lors d'un tremblement de terre.

Il ne baissa pas pour autant les yeux tandis qu'il répondait, la voix sourde :

- Parce qu'il est le meilleur. Bien meilleur que tu ne le seras jamais. Tu ne représentes absolument rien pour moi, ni défi, ni concurrence. Tu es inintéressant, jusque dans ton attitude puérile de revanche. Je n'ai que faire de cette arme que tu pointes sur moi. Tu peux bien tirer, ça n'enlèvera rien au mépris que j'éprouve pour toi et tes capacités limitées.

Sa colère était pourtant réelle

- Tu ne mérites pas d'être choisi, et tu le sais.

Le bras du geek tressaillit.

…

_Ils étaient deux ados nus partageant le même lit, les mêmes draps._

_Le corps de Matt palpitait tout entier d'une énergie nouvelle. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant. Son envie n'était pas apaisée, bien au contraire. Il en voulait plus._

_Pourtant, Mello se rhabillait déjà._

_- C'était bien, déclara le blondinet en guise de remerciement._

_Et Matt devina que s'il lui disait ça, c'était qu'avec Near, ça aurait été encore mieux._

…

Le sang s'étalait sur la moquette, épais et presque noir.

Mail s'approcha de ce qui n'était désormais plus qu'un tas de chair inutile, et arracha d'entre ses doigts une photographie.

Celle de Mello.

…

_Matt espionnait._

_- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !, hurla Mihaël d'une voix suraiguë qui résonna contre la porcelaine des pissotières._

_- Je ne crois pas que cette conversation devrait avoir lieu dans les toilettes, rétorqua froidement Near en se lavant les mains._

_L'autre l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa. L'albinos le repoussa vivement dans un cri de douleur; sa lèvre saignait, mordue._

_Mello souriait, effrayant, un peu de sang souillant sa bouche; il l'essuya du pouce et le lécha._

_- T'es vraiment qu'un sale con._

_Matt l'aima pour cela. Il l'aima si fort que son cœur faillit éclater quand le blond se dirigea vers lui, vers la sortie. Il se cacha derrière l'angle d'un mur et observa le dos de son ami qui s'en allait. Ce serait la dernière image qu'il aurait de lui pendant quatre ans._

…

La photo avait beau dater de plusieurs années, elle était en parfait état.

Jeevas la fit tourner et vit une inscription au dos :

_Dear Mello_

Il serra la crosse de son flingue, le bras le long du corps; un sourire sardonique déforma les traits de son visage d'habitude si neutre, et il rangea le cliché dans la poche de sa veste.

- Merci pour les souvenirs, Mihaël, dit-il en posant ses goggles sur ses yeux.

Il se détourna.


End file.
